Josh and Mei Lin Take Degrassi
by Josh Sheats
Summary: What happens when you take two best friends and drop them into the Degrassi Universe? You get two American exchange students on the ride of their lives! Can they survive the crazy drama that is Degrassi?


Josh and Mei Lin Take Degrassi (Season 1)

"Rock 'n Roll" Episode 1

Josh and Mei Lin are packing for their exchange program in Toronto. They're checking off their essentials.

"Clothes?" Mei Lin asked.  
"Check," Josh replied.  
"Toiletries?"  
"Check."  
"iPhone and iPhone accessories?"  
"Check."  
"Laptop?"  
"Check."  
"Passport?"  
"Check."  
"Wallet, debit card, and I.D.?"  
"Check, check, and check."  
"Perfect," Mei Lin smiled. "Then we are all set for Canada. Our plane leaves in five hours."  
"Do you think NoVA traffic will for once be agreeable?" Josh asked.  
"It better be," Mei Lin replied. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, sucky Virginia traffic will not stop us from having the best year ever!"  
"Perfect," Josh replied. "All we need are the plane tickets." Mei Lin looks at him confused.  
"I thought you had the tickets," Mei Lin stated.  
"You were in charge of the tickets!" Josh exclaimed. Josh and Mei Lin look at each other, wide eyed in fear. They rush out of Josh's room faster than a speeding bullet as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Them Music*  
"Guilty Pleasure" by Cobraship

SCENE 1

Josh and Mei Lin are running through Reagan International Airport, rushing to get to their gate.

"Could the baggage people have been any slower?" Josh asked as they ran.  
"My nai nai moves faster than them," Mei Lin replied. "Especially at the Fortune Gourmet buffet!" Josh and Mei Lin finally reach their gate as the last person enters the gate. Josh and Mei Lin stop abruptly in front of the gate agent.  
"We're here, we're here," Josh exclaimed panting. The agent glares at them and smiles with subtle rudeness.  
"I'm sorry, but the three p.m. flight Toronto has just finished boarding," the agent explained.  
"But the last person just walked through," Josh pointed out.  
"I know, and now it's closed," the agent smiled.  
"But we have our tickets, and the baggage people suck at their job," Mei Lin said. She stares down the agent in anger. "I skipped breakfast to make this flight."  
"Well, then, you must really be kicking yourself," the agent smiled.  
"Please, let us board," Josh pleaded. Mei Lin pulls out a twenty dollar bill and waves it in front of the agent.  
"Our seventh president, Mr. Jackson, would not approve of this," Mei Lin argued. The agent hesitates and then grabs the money.  
"Have a safe flight," the agent smiled. Josh and Mei Lin grab their belongings and rush through the gate.

SCENE 2

Josh and Mei Lin have just taken off and are sitting in their seats. The flight attendant has just gave the okay to move about the cabin. Josh pulls out his laptop and opens it. He begins to type.

"Hi, my name is Josh," I thought as I typed. "I'm about embark on one of the greatest adventures of a lifetime with my best friend, Mei Lin. I'm writing this to document our experiences being exchange students in Toronto, Ontario. We will be attending a lovely school by the name of Degrassi. The school website has nothing but great things to say about the school, however, Mei Lin believes that it is nothing but drama, but, hey, I wouldn't want to be on this journey with anyone else but her. A new school in a new country seems quite scary, but I'm swarmed with the anticipation of the new adventures and new friends that are about to await us. From what the exchange program has said, our host parents are said to be quite interesting. This is going to be fun. See you when we land." Josh sighs in happiness and closes his laptop. He leans back in his seat.  
"An electronic diary?" Mei Lin asked in disgust. "That's so high school."  
"Well, we are in high school, Mei Lin," Josh replied.  
"I know, but this feel like deja vu," Mei Lin said with a weird look on her face. "It feels like we've already done this before."  
"Well, just think of the great adventure that we've begun," Josh encouraged. "We're going to a new school, in a new country with new people that we've never met. It's going to be great!"  
"Sounds like the beginning of a horror movie," Mei Lin said sarcastically.  
"Maybe it will turn out to be a horror movie," Josh joked. Mei Lin gives him a weird look.

SCENE 3

Josh and Mei Lin are standing outside of Toronto Pearson International Airport, waiting for their host parents to pick them up. They've been waiting for a while and are growing anxious in anticipation.

"Maybe they forgot about us," Mei Lin said.  
"I don't think so," Josh said. "Maybe Toronto traffic isn't that different from NoVA traffic."  
"Who are these people again?" Mei Lin asked. Josh pulls out his exchange student information and looks for their host parents' names.  
"Ben and Emma Andersen," Josh replied.  
"Do they have kids?" Mei Lin asked. "I don't think I could stand having host siblings, too." Josh looks at the information.  
"It doesn't say," Josh replied. "If they have kids, it's probably not a lot." Suddenly, a beaten up old Subaru pulls up, honking an obnoxious horn. A heavier set woman leans out of the window.  
"Are you Josh and Mel Lin?" the lady called smiling enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, we are," Josh replied to the lady. Mei Lin glares at him and nudges him out of the way.  
"Who wants to know?" Mei Lin asked the lady suspiciously.  
"We're your host parents, dontcha know?" the lady replied smiling. "Ben and Emma Andersen." Josh smiles and starts to walk toward him with his luggage. Mei Lin stops him.  
"Josh, she has a Minnesota accent," Mei Lin pointed out whispering.  
"So?" Josh asked confused.  
"Hello, they're American," Mei Lin explained.  
"You don't know that for sure," Josh said. "And besides, what does it matter?" Mei Lin is speechless. Josh takes his luggage and walks over to the car. Mei Lin sighs heavily. The scene cuts to the four of them in the car, on the way to the Andersen's home.  
"So you both are from Fredericksburg, Virginia?" Mrs. Andersen asked making conversation.  
"Well, I'm originally from San Francisco," Mei Lin replied. "But I was born in Shanghai."  
"And I'm from Iowa," Josh added.  
"Ooh, so exotic," Mrs. Andersen smiled.  
"Yes, because corn and an over crowded city are very exotic," Mei Lin said sarcastically.  
"Oh, I'm sure it's nice where ever you two are from," Mrs. Andersen said. "Ben and I haven't even been outside of Ontario, except for that romantic getaway in Montreal." Mrs. Andersen smiles at Mr. Andersen who is starting to smile and closing his eyes. Mrs. Andersen nudges him. "Ben, for heaven's sake! Can you at least stay awake long enough for us to get the kids home?"  
"Can't, I'm feeling the road," Mr. Andersen smiled. Mrs. Andersen smiles and shakes her head.  
"Is he okay?" Josh asked.  
"Oh, he's high is what he is," Mrs. Andersen giggled.  
"You're driving high?" Mei Lin exclaimed at Mr. Andersen.  
"Relax, I do this all the time," Mr. Andersen smiled dreamily.  
"He lights four or five times a day, for crying over London bridge," Mrs. Andersen smiled.  
"And he's never been pulled over?" Josh asked.  
"Not yet he hasn't," Mrs. Andersen replied.  
"That's how good I am," Mr. Andersen added. Mei Lin and Josh look at each other.  
"So, tell us about yourselves," Mrs. Andersen smiled. "What do you like? What are your hobbies?"  
"Well, I'm an aspiring comedienne," Mei Lin replied. "And Josh here is an aspiring country singer/songwriter."  
"Oh my goodness," Mrs. Andersen smiled. "Ben, we're in the presence of future stars!"  
"Far out," Mr. Andersen replied.  
"And I'm also gay," Josh added. "I hope that's not a problem."  
"Oh, good gravy," Mrs. Andersen sighed. "The only problem is that you weren't happy with who you are. One thing you two should know about me and Ben, here, is that we are not judgmental what so ever. We can't have children of our own, so why in this enchanted world would we reject the ones we're given?" Josh smiles in relief. "And, please, call us Emma and Ben. We're going to be sharing the same house, we might as well act like family, am I right?"  
"Seems logical to me," Mei Lin replied half confused. Emma smiles at both of them.  
"I'm so glad to have you two with us," Emma smiled. "You're going to have a wonderful time here."  
"That's what we're hoping for," Josh said as he and Mei Lin smile to each other.

SCENE 4

Emma is showing Josh and Mei Lin to their room enthusiastically. She opens the door and smiles. Josh and Mei Lin enter to see bunk beds far right corner of the room and two dressers facing opposite of the beds.  
"Here's your room," Emma smiled. "Welcome home!" Josh and Mei Lin check out the room as they bring their luggage in. "It's not a lot, but Ben and I wanted you both to feel as at home as possible."  
"It's really nice, Emma," Josh said. "Thank you."  
"Yes, thank you," Mei Lin added. Emma smiles wide.  
"I'll let you two get settled in," Emma said. "I'll start dinner in the meanwhile. I hope you two are hungry because there is nothing like a good home cooked meal to help welcome you to our humble abode." She smiles one last time and leaves. Josh and Mei Lin begin to unpack.  
"I have to admit," Mei Lin started. "Ben and Emma were a smidget sketch at first, but they're quickly growing on me. I feel like could get away with murder with these people as parents." Josh snickers.  
"Well, don't go out and commit homicide," Josh advised.  
"Please, the last thing I need is to be jailed in Canada," Mei Lin said as she put some of her clothes in her dresser. "I have a feeling we're going to have a great time here."  
"Agreed," Josh smiled unpacking his bags.  
"What's the name of the school that we're going to?" Mei Lin asked.  
"Uh, I think it's called Degrassi," Josh recalled.  
"Really?" Mei Lin asked. "That's such a weird name for a school."  
"Well, we're living on Degrassi Street," Josh pointed out. "I'm assuming that's what it's named after. I think it's just down the block."  
"Wait, does that mean we will be walking to school?" Mei Lin asked.  
"Why not?" Josh replied. "Cheap transportation."  
"But it gets cold in here," Mei Lin overreacted. "I can't walk in snow! I can't even shovel it."  
"Sounds like a personal problem," Josh chuckled. Mei Lin walks over and sits on the bed.  
"I just hope this school isn't as suckish as the ones back home," Mei Lin said. "Maybe there will be a ton of cute boys at Degrassi."  
"Boys are the last thing on my mind," Josh said putting his clothes away. "I'm much more interested in Degrassi's music program. Hopefully they're very supportive of their music education."  
"I could get involved with their drama department," Mei Lin suggested.  
"That would be awesome!" Josh exclaimed. "And if they have a talent show, you should show off your stand up. Your tiger mom jokes slay!"  
"Wow, never say that again," Mei Lin said. "We're in Canada, now. A.K.A, Cracker Central." Josh smiles and rolls his eyes. "You know, we have day before classes start. We should go explore Toronto."  
"Do you think Ben and Emma would be up for showing us around?" Josh asked.  
"I don't see why not," Mei Lin replied. "As long as Emma stays jolly and Ben is plastered, we shouldn't have a problem, but maybe we could convince them to let us go on our own."  
"Mei Lin, we've never been to Toronto," Josh pointed out. "We'll get lost."  
"It'll be good practice getting around on our own," Mei Lin argued. "We're going to be here for the next year. Do we really want host mommy and daddy tagging along for everything we do? I mean, what if we want to do teenager things?"  
"What, like get high?" Josh joked. "Ben will get stoned with us."  
"Exactly, they'll cramp our style," Mei Lin said. "Easy going or not." Josh hesitates. "Look, if we get lost, we'll call them to come get us. They might be our host parents, but we have to do this on our own. It's time to be grown ups."  
"You're right," Josh gave in. "We'll ask tomorrow at breakfast."  
"Sounds like a plan," Mei Lin smiled. "Now, let's go have an authentic Canadian "Welcome to the Family" dinner."

SCENE 5

The next morning, Josh and Mei Lin walk into the kitchen to find Emma cooking breakfast. Emma is at the stove, humming cheerfully. Josh and Mei Lin sit down at the island.

"Good morning, kiddos," Emma smiled. "Eggs and bacon. I hope you like them scrambled."  
"Something tells me you like them scrambled better than we do," Mei Lin said sarcastically. Josh nudges her.  
"Oh, heavens no!" Emma giggled. "I enjoy my eggs over easy, but Ben likes them scrambled."  
"Shocker," Mei Lin sneered. Emma hands Josh and Mei Lin each a plate.  
"Eat up," Emma smiled. "You all are going to need your strength for today."  
"What's today?" Josh asked.  
"Today Ben and I are taking you two sight seeing, dontcha know?" Emma giggled as Ben walks into the kitchen and sits down next to Josh, having just lighten up.  
"Oh, what's good for breakfast, Mama?" Ben asked smiled.  
"Oh, for crying in a convent!" Emma exclaimed. "Ben, are you already high?"  
"Can't help it, Emma," Ben smiled. "I broke out the good stuff."  
"We're taking the kids sight seeing today," Emma cried. "We can't take the kids sight seeing if you're plastered."  
"Well, actually, Josh and I were thinking of maybe sight seeing by ourselves today," Mei Lin cut in. "We figured we're going to be here for a year, we might as well start practicing navigating on our own."  
"Oh, I don't know," Emma replied unsure. "Toronto is a big, busy city. What if you get lost?"  
"Oh, for God's sake, Emma, let them explore," Ben commanded. "It's going to be a beautiful day. Do some gardening. Besides, I have papers to grade, and if they get lost, they can just call us to come get them." Mei Lin and Josh look at each other at the in syncness of Ben.  
"Well, I suppose I could catch up on my gardening," Emma hesitated. "It's one of my passions, you know." Mei Lin and Josh looks hopefully at Emma. Emma smiles and gives in. "Well, you have our phone numbers, so go ahead." Josh and Mei Lin in excitement.  
"Oh, thank you!" Josh exclaimed.  
"But, we have to go sight seeing together real soon," Emma added.  
"Oh, of course," Mei Lin smiled.  
"And please be home at reasonable hour," Emma stated.  
"Ten o'clock should be fine," Ben added. "Now, Emma, pass me a plate of those eggs. I'm starving. Mountain sized if you made enough." Emma passes him a plate and he digs in, smiling and taking a long time to chew. "Oh, that's good." Mei Lin and Josh look and him and snicker.

SCENE 6

After a day of sight seeing around Toronto, Josh and Mei Lin have an early dinner at Lola's Mexican Restaurant. Josh and Mei Lin have gotten their drinks and are waiting to be served their food. They're going through pictures from earlier in the day, smiling and laughing.

"Check out your cheesy grin in this one," Mei Lin giggled.  
"You know I'm not naturally photogenic," Josh smiled.  
"It's still a great picture," Mei Lin insisted.  
"I don't why you picked a Mexican restaurant," Josh said. "You know I hate Mexican food. Good thing they had nachos on the menu."  
"I saw a lot of kids our age," Mei Lin explained. "I figured they might go to Degrassi." Josh nods in agreement. Mei Lin looks over Josh's shoulder. "Like those kids over there." Josh turns to see Maya, Zig, Zoë, and Tristan at the table behind them, laughing and smiling. "They look like cool people to be associated with."  
"I don't know," Josh said shaking his head. "It seems like they've got their own clique going."  
"I'm sure they'd befriend the new kids," Mei Lin insisted.  
"I doubt it," Josh said.  
"You never know until you try," Mei Lin smiled. She starts to get up to call over to the quartet, but gets bumped by Miles and spills Josh's drink all over his lap.  
"Whoa!" Josh yelled. The quartet looks over at the commotion. Miles grabs napkins from the table and starts to sop up the drink on the table as Josh starts wiping his shirt and jeans.  
"I am so sorry," Miles apologized. "It was a tight squeeze, I thought I was going to miss you."  
"It's okay, really," Mei Lin insisted helping Miles clean up.  
"Not really," Josh grumbled. "My crotch is soaked." Miles notices the spilled drink on Josh.  
"Ah, dude, I am so sorry," Miles apologized. "Here, I'll go get some more napkins." The quartet points and snickers at Josh and Mei Lin.  
"This is just great," Josh groaned. "My crotch is going to smell like sticky pop all day." Josh looks up at Mei Lin and they start laughing at each other as Miles walks back over with napkins. He looks at Josh and Mei Lin laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Miles asked.  
"Pop crotch," Mei Lin replied snorting in laughter.  
"Ignore her," Josh smiled. "Thanks for the napkins."  
"Yeah, anytime," Miles smiled handing Josh the napkins. "I can buy you a new shirt and jeans if you want."  
"It's okay," Josh chuckled. "It's not a big deal."  
"Are you sure?" Miles asked.  
"Yeah, man, it's all good," Josh smiled.  
"Well, can I at least pay for your drinks?" Miles asked.  
"It's not necessary," Josh insisted.  
"Um, hello, Josh," Mei Lin exclaimed. "Cute offering to buy your drink. I think the appropriate response is 'yes.'" Miles blushes. Josh smiles at him.  
"Well, if you insist," Josh smiled at Miles.  
"It's no problem," Miles chuckled.  
"Come, cute boy, sit with us," Mei Lin said patting the chair next to her. "You're buying our meal after all."  
"Mei Lin, we agreed drinks," Josh snapped.  
"He gave you pop crotch, Josh," Mei Lin pointed out. "I think he owes us."  
"Ignore her," Josh said to Miles. "You don't have to sit with us."  
"No, it's, cool," Miles said sitting down next to Mei Lin. "I'm Miles, by the way."  
"I'm Josh," Josh introduced himself. "And this is my best friend, Mei Lin." Mei Lin waves to Miles flirtatiously.  
"It's nice to meet you guys," Miles blushed. "You guys from around her."  
"We're exchange students," Josh explained. "We're staying over on Degrassi Street with our host parents."  
"Total riots," Mei Lin informed Miles.  
"That's really cool," Miles said. "You both from the states?"  
"United as one," Mei Lin flirted.  
"Mei Lin, you dropped something," Josh said.  
"What?" Mei Lin asked looking around the ground.  
"Your dignity," Josh replied. Mei Lin glares at him. Miles laughs.  
"You two are something else," Miles chuckled. "Well, I hate to leave you guys, but I was actually on my way over to see my friends." Miles points to the quartet.  
"Are they the cool clique?" Mei Lin asked. Miles laughs.  
"Nah, but they're cool people," Miles explained getting up. "I hope to see you guys around school."  
"Same to you," Josh said as Miles walks over to his friends. Mei Lin leans in.  
"What a heart throb," Mei Lin whispered.  
"He's cute," Josh replied.  
"I'm just saying, I would not mind having detention with him," Mei Lin said watching Miles walk away.  
"Promise me you'll shower when we get home," Josh said.  
"Why?" Mei Lin asked.  
"Because you smell like pig," Josh joked. Mei Lin smiles and throws her napkin at him.

SCENE 7

Later that night, Mei Lin is lying on the top bunk, reading her exchange student information. Josh walks into the bedroom and crawls into the bottom bunk.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Mei Lin asked from the top bunk.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Josh replied.  
"Think it's a nice school?" Mei Lin asked.  
"Are you worried?" Josh asked her with curiosity.  
"Maybe a little," Mei Lin confessed. She smiled. "Maybe we can hunt down that really cute guy."  
"Are you boy crazy?" Josh asked. Mei Lin laughed.  
"No, he's not my type," Mei Lin said. She sighs. "I think he's much more your type."  
"Yeah, because I really go for straight guys," Josh said sarcastically.  
"You never know, he could be gay," Mei Lin smiled. "Looks can be deceiving." Josh smiles and shakes his head.  
"Good night, Mei Lin," Josh said turning on his side.  
"Good night, Josh," Mei Lin smiled.

SCENE 8

Josh and Mei Lin are getting ready to head off to school. Ben and Emma are standing on the front porch, seeing them off.

"Have fun at school, kids!" Emma called to Josh and Mei Lin. "Make good choices!" Ben and Emma watch them walk away. "Look, Ben, our exchange children are off to their first day of school. I think I'm going to cry."  
"Yeah," Ben agreed. "Now where did I put my lighter?" Ben walks back into the house as Emma huffs.  
"For crying in a cornfield, Ben!" Emma exclaimed chasing after him. The scene cuts back to Josh and Mei Lin.  
"I hope I remembered everything," Josh said.  
"It's not too late to turn around," Mei Lin said.  
"I think I should be good," Josh said. "I have the essentials."  
"So, how scary do think the teachers will be?" Mei Lin asked. "Do think they'll be blood sucking vampires that feed on the blood of failing students?"  
"Make sure you have your garlic and wooden stake at hand," Josh chuckled.  
"I alway keep with me," Mei Lin joked. They look up and see the entrance to Degrassi. They stop and stare for a moment.  
"Whatever happens, we're in this together," Josh said to Mei Lin.  
"Until the end," Mei Lin said.  
"Whatever it takes," Josh said.  
"I know we can make it through," Mei Lin smiled. Josh smiles at her and then turns back to the school.  
"Take a deep breath," he said nostalgically. "We're about to walk through the door."

END EPISODE


End file.
